The Magic of the Forest
by Time Warrior
Summary: A very recent fanfic. This is the story of a pokemon trainer named Melanie, and more happens than just the adverage pokemon training journey.
1. Chapter 1

I feel like screaming! This lecture is so boring! I have been listening to this stupid  
scientist rambling on about pokemon relationships with humans for the last hour or so,  
and I'm almost falling asleep. I would rather be training pokemon, I'd like to be a  
trainer someday. My mother is the pokemon Professor in our town, Starshine Town.  
She's meant to be going to a special meeting in just under a week, but it looks like she  
won't be going anymore. She's very sick at the moment, I should've stayed home  
today to look after her, but she promised she'd be fine by herself. It's nothing serious,  
just the flu. I can't stand this anymore!  
  
'And so you see, it is very important to....' The scientist was saying. But then I stood  
up and he stopped to look at me.  
'Sit down please.' He told me. I didn't reply, I just walked over to the door, I hated  
being told what to do.  
'I'm outta here.' I mumbled to myself.  
'MELANIE?!' My teacher called as I ran out the door. Haha! Freedom at last! I  
stopped at the large double doors that were the school entrance doors. I pushed the  
doors open quietly and walked outside. The sun shone merrily out here and it felt like a  
totally new day. The sun shining in my face as I walked down the road towards home  
was quite nice as it was a bit colder in the school rooms. It wasn't far to my house  
from school, I walked there and back everyday going to and from school. I reached my  
house in good timing, it was almost midday, time for lunch! My house wasn't big, only  
me and my mother lived there. I was an only child and my father left my mother a long  
time ago.  
'I'm back!' I called as I swung the door open.  
'Is that you Melanie? You should be at school.' My mother called back. I walked  
down the hall to her room, she was still rugged up in bed, covered with many blankets.  
'They let me go early. I told them you were sick.' I lied. She thought my education  
was very important and she didn't like me missing school.  
'You shouldn't of said anything.' She said, 'You know I'm fine by myself.'  
'I know.' I replied, 'I guess you won't be going to the meeting at the Pokemon League  
then?' I asked.  
'Actually.....' She started.  
  
'You can't be serious?' I asked excitedly, 'You mean I get my own pokemon?'  
'Just remember why you're doing this. You're going to the meeting to represent me,  
not to train pokemon.' My mother reminded me, 'If you still want to be a trainer, wait  
until you've been to the meeting.' I smiled broadly.  
'I will, I will. So when can I go get my pokemon?' I asked happily.  
'Well I've aranged it with Professor May so you can go down there today.' My mother  
informed me. I groaned.  
'Not that old....' I started.  
'Now, now. I want you to be nice to her okay? I know you don't like her, but just be  
polite.' My mum said, cutting me off, 'You can go at 2 o'clock.'  
'Alright!' I cheered.  
'But remember to come back here first, you need to pack a few things.' Mother said. I  
couldn't believe my luck! I was going to get my very first pokemon! Then I realised  
something, what pokemon would there be for me to get? I asked my mother this.  
'I'm not sure, Professor May said she'd organise it all for me.' She replied.  
'I bet she gives me a Magikarp or something.' I grumbled, she didn't like me or mother  
much. My mum was a famous pokemon professor and she was always jealous of her. I  
guess I would just find out when I got there. I was going to be a pokemon trainer! 


	2. Chapter 2

I stood at the doors of the large pokemon laboratory, waiting to go in. I gulped, I was  
very nervous now that I was here, I bet I wouldn't get a good pokemon. I held my  
breath and opened the door. I walked up the stairs to where the study room was. I  
looked in one room and saw a large table in the middle of the room. A pokeball was  
sitting on the table. My pokemon must be in there!  
'Can I help you?' I heard a familiar voice say. I turned slowly to see Professor May  
standing behind me.  
'My mother said you had a pokemon for me.' I explained, 'I've come to get it.'  
'This way then.' She said walking into the room, 'It's a pity your mother is too sick to  
go to the meeting. I should've taken her place.' I didn't reply, I knew she was jealous  
of my mother.  
'Here it is.' She said, handing me the pokeball, 'It's an Eevee, it was all we had left  
after the new trainers started two weeks ago.'   
An Eevee! They're so cute! Professor May handed me a Pokedex and Pokegear  
aswell, they were very important for any trainer.  
'I guess you'll be leaving now.' Professor May said. I just walked out the door,  
carrying my new Eevee's pokeball. I tossed the ball into the air and called, 'Eevee,  
come on out!' The ball hit the ground lightly and a red light came from the ball and  
formed into an Eevee.  
'Vuuuii?' The Eevee asked.  
'Hi!' I said, 'I'm Melanie, your new trainer!' The Eevee jumped up and down happily  
and then jumped into my arms and licked my face. I laughed, 'Do you have a name?' I  
asked. The Eevee shook her head.  
'Well, let's see what you can evolve into first.' I said getting my new pokedex from my  
pocket. I flipped it open and pressed some buttons then pointed it at my Eevee.  
'Eevee.' The electronic voice said, 'The Evolution Pokemon. This pokemon can  
evolve into one of fifteen pokemon.'  
'Whoa!' I gasped, fifteen was quite a selection. 'What evolutions are there?' I asked  
the pokedex. A new pokemon flashed up on the screen.  
'Vaporeon - Water.' It said when the pokemon appeared. It continued showing more  
Eevee evolutions as it said their names.  
'Flareon - Fire. Jolteon - Electric. Umbreon - Dark. Specteon - Ghost. Araceon - Bug.  
Blosseon - Grass. Eroseon - Ground.' My Eevee was looking at th pokedex screen,  
almost in awe at the pokemon she could evolve into, 'Minereon - Rock. Breezeon -  
Flying. Glaceon - Ice. Strengtheon - Fighting. Noxeon - Poison. Mytheon - Dragon.'  
Then she saw something she liked, 'Espeon - Psychic.'  
'Vuui!' She squealed happily.  
'Espeon?' I asked, 'You like Espeon?' She nodded furiously.  
'Alright, so you'd like to evolve into an Espeon.' I said as she nodded again, 'Okay  
then.' I looked at the picture of the Espeon. It had pink fur, a red jewel on it's  
forehead and a two-tipped tail.  
'Then I'll call you..... Bindi!' I said. Bindi squealed happily again. I hugged her.  
'My very first pokemon.' I said, 'And not my last.' I had basically just declared myself  
a trainer, that's what I wanted to do, train pokemon. And Bindi, my Eevee, was my  
first.  
'Let's get back home.' I said to Bindi, sitting her on the ground and heading home.  
She skipped along behind me merrily, I think I was going to like training Bindi. 


	3. Chapter 3

I sat under the large tree, trying to keep dry. I had already been soaked right through  
trying to find some shelter. The rain bucketed down on the cracked earth, it was about  
time there was some rain, but this much?! My pink fur was soaked, making me look  
like a drowned Rattata. I coughed and spluttered in the cold and I looked about, trying  
to find somewhere do keep dry; some proper shelter. I wiped some water out of my  
eyes and saw a cave just up the road a bit. I ran quickly to the cave, well, as quick as I  
could go; which wasn't very fast. I entered the cave without a second thought and sat  
down in the corner, curling up in a ball to keep as warm as I possibly could. How did I  
get into this mess? I had lost my family to that evil creature in the forest. It had tried to  
take my life as well. Though I was an unevolved pokemon, I wasn't very young. In  
fact, soon I would be evolving. I was too weak to battle in this form though, and even  
my amily was too weak to defeat that huge clawed pink pokemon. My knowledge  
wasn't great, my parents didn't have much time to teach me about things and my  
siblings never spoke to me. I felt rejected, they had always ignored me. Just because I  
was different, not like them at all. I sniffled, trying not to let my tears come out. I sat in  
the corner quietly, watching the rain fall softly to the ground at the cave entrance. I  
watched the rain falling gently till I drifted off into a restless sleep.  
  
(P.O.V. Change)  
  
I looked over the map again.  
'Are you sure this is the right way?' I asked.  
'Vuui (Positive).' Bindi replied. I rolled my eyes and folded up the map and put it back  
in my backpack. Before leaving, I changed into a pair of shorts and a pink t-shirt for  
walking.  
'Well, as long as you know where we're going, we have no chance of not getting lost!'  
I joked. Bindi smiled.  
'Vui vu (Come on)!' She said, leading me up the path into the forest. We had a long  
walk ahead of us, that was for sure. Bindi seemed up to it, though I didn't.  
  
'Vuiiii (Tiireeed)....' Bindi groaned, collapsing in a heap on the ground. I laughed  
loudly.  
'Too much for you, eh?' I said jokingly. She looked up at me and gave me a cheeky  
sort of pleading look.  
'Oh, I guess so.' I said as I bent down to pick her up. She climbed onto my shoulder  
and sat there as I walked.  
'You lead the way!' I told her.  
'Vuiii!' She squeaked, I was glad to see she was having fun.  
  
We walked on for quite a while, we'd only been wlaking about an hour all up though!  
The forest was very wet, like it had rained recently. As we came to a clearing in the  
forest where we could rest, I heard an odd noise coming from around the corner of the  
path.  
'Do you hear that' I asked Bindi.  
'Vui (Yeah).' Bindi replied, looking in the direction of the sound, 'Vu vu uui vui  
(Sounds like a pokémon)!' She said.  
'You're right!' I agreed, listening carefully. 'Let's check it out!' I ran down the path so  
fast Bindi nearly fell off my shoulder.  
  
We reached a cave, and I entered, looking around carefully. Bindi jumped off my  
shoulder and looked around too.  
'Vuu (There)!' She called suddenly, pointing to a corner of the cave. A pink ball was  
in the corner. I raised an eyebrow.  
'What is that?' I asked of my pokemon.  
'Vui vu (It's a Cleffa!)' She replied.  
'I knew that.' I said quickly. 'Go find out why it's crying.' She was hesitant for a  
moment, but walked slowly over to the baby pokemon. She started to talk to it. I could  
only understand Bindi's words.  
'Vuii?' She called to it. The Cleffa jumped.  
'Clef clef!' It shouted.  
'Vu vuii vu vu (don't worry, we won't hurt you.).' Bindi told it.  
'Clef clef fa?' It asked.  
'Vu vu vi vui (we only want to help you). Vu vii vi (why were you crying)?'  
'Fa fa clef cleffa clef. Cleffa clef clef fa clef fa fa.' The Cleffa sniffed and started crying  
even harder.  
'What happened?' I asked Bindi.  
'Vu vuii vu vui vui vuu vu vi vi vuvu. Vi vi vi vu vui vuii vuvu vi (she says there was a  
monster in the forest. It attacked her and her family and she doesn't think they got  
away.).' Bindi informed me.  
'Ask her if we can help somehow.' I told Bindi. She nodded.  
'Vu vu vu vi vi vu (is there anyway we can help)?' Bindi asked.  
'Fa fa clef? Cleffa cleffa clef.' The Cleffa replied.  
'Vu vu vi vuvi, vuvu vi vuii (she wants to come with us, she doesn't like it here).'  
Bindi told me.  
'Of course she can!' I replied, excited.  
'Vu vu vi (of course)!' Bindi told the little pokemon, sounding as equally excited as I  
was. The Cleffa jumped up and hugged Bindi.  
'Fa fa!' She cheered, continuing to cry.  
'Vu vui vu, vuii vu (this is my trainer, Melanie).' Bindi told the Cleffa, 'Vu vu vui vuvu  
(she'll be looking after you).' She added. The Cleffa ran to me and I picked it up. She  
gave me a hug.  
'Fa fa!' She said again. She obviously meant thankyou.  
'No worries.' I replied. 'Do you have a name?'  
'Cleffa!'  
I looked at Bindi to translate.  
'Vu vuii!' She told me.  
'Star, huh? Well, Star. You're safe with us!'  
  
(P.O.V Change)  
  
We all walked from the cave to continue our journey. Melanie was going to get the  
Cleffa a name, and get her used to a pokeball later. She just wanted her to get used to  
being with us first. I was happy Mel had another pokemon - now there was someone I  
could talk to who was my size!  
  
As we walked down the path again, I thought I heard something in the trees. I turned  
quickly to look into the forest. I saw a small, pink blur. Whatever it was moved very  
quickly, and I didn't get a good look at it. I couldn't pick up a scent, it had moved  
away too fast. I decided not to alert Melanie. I would probably just frighten Cleffa.  
Was it the monster that had attacked her family? And what was the monster anyway? 


	4. Chapter 4

We had  
camped by the edge of the forest last night, and now it was the start of a brand new  
day. A brand new day of adventures and excitement. A brand new day of... walking. I  
sighed at the thought. My paws were so tired from walking all the way to find a  
suitable campsite yesterday, I didn't want to walk anymore.  
'Well, let's get going again; we've got alot of ground to cover today.' Melanie told me  
and Star as she packed up her sleeping back.  
'Can I stay in my pokeball today, Mel?' I asked her. All that came out was a bunch of  
squeaks. Melanie understood though.  
'Sure, no problem.' She winked at me and held my pokeball for me. I tapped the little  
button on the front with my nose and a red light sucked me inside. That was better. I'd  
still get to where we were going, but I didn't have to move a muscle! By pokeball, the  
only way to travel.  
  
(P.O.V Change)  
  
'Lazy...' I muttered jokingly, placing Bindi's pokeball back on my belt. I turned to  
Star, my new pokemon.  
'How about you? Want to take the relaxing way?' I asked her. Star shook her head  
furiously.  
'Cleffa clef!' She piped. Maybe she wasn't too used to the pokeball yet.  
'Okay. You can ride on my shoulder.' I offered to pick her up. Star jumped on my arm  
and scrambled up onto my shoulder.  
  
  
We'd walked for only about half an hour when it happened. We saw a wild pokemon!  
A Pidgey was looking for worms by the side of the path. I was careful not to get too  
close, or we might scare it away. I held up my pokedex to find out some info on it.  
Star looked at the pokedex from her perch on my shoulder.  
'Pidgey.' The pokedex's mechanical voice spoke. 'The Tiny Bird pokemon. They are  
very common in many grassy areas. Pidgey are a popular target for beginning trainers.'  
'Wow.' I commented. 'It's our lucky day.' I started to reach for Bindi's pokeball, then  
I noticed Star.  
'Are you up for a battle?' I asked her. She thought for a moment.  
'Clef fa fa (I'll give it a try).' She answered nervously. 'Cleffa clef clef (wish me luck).'  
She jumped from my shoulder to the ground. I smiled at her.  
'You don't need it.' I told her, trying to build her confidence. The Pidgey suddenly  
noticed us, and turned to face us. I knew they didn't like fighting. The Pidgey flew into  
the air and flapped his tiny wings, picking up sand from the path. The whirlwind of dirt  
flew towards Star.  
'Defense Curl!' I called to Star. She immeadiately rolled into a ball, and the Sand  
Attack passed over her harmlessly. The Pidgey could see we meant business, and he  
started to fly away.  
'Stop him, Star! Use Sing!' I shouted to my Cleffa. She nodded and took a deep  
breath. She started to sing. Her voice sounded so tiny when she talked, her singing  
surprised me.  
'Cleff cleff cleffaa clef clef fa faa.' She sang. She continued singing like this, and the  
Pidgey stopped flying away. He instead fell back to the ground, looking extremely  
worn out and tired. His eyes were half closed, but he didn't want to give up. He  
jumped into the air and started fying. He hit Star with a Tackle attack, stopping her  
singing. Star bounced backwards, but jumped to her feet straight away. This match  
was heating up.  
'Pound!' I called to Star. She ran towards the Pidgey while he was still in reach. When  
she was close enough, she jumped at him and smacked him in the face. She fell to the  
ground.  
'Rollout!' I shouted. Star curled up in a ball again, but this time she started rolling. She  
rolled at Pidgey at incredibly speed for such a little pokemon. He was picked up by the  
force and hurled into a tree. He slid to the ground, almost fainted. He looked too weak  
to go on. Now was my chance. I grabbed an empty pokeball from my belt and threw it  
at Pidgey.  
'Pokeball, Go!' I shouted. The ball was heading for Pidgey, and I thought for a second  
that I was surely going to get my third pokemon. This wasn't going to happen though.  
'Pidgeeeee!' He shouted, jumping with all his might and flapping his tiny wings. The  
pokeball hit the tree where he had been sitting.  
'Whoa...' This little Pidgey was sure putting up a good fight.  
'Pidgeeee!!' He shouted again. He started glowing.  
'No way!' I gasped. The Pidgey changed shape and stopped glowing. He was now a  
Pidgeotto.  
'Cleffaa.' Star said, worried. This battle was going to be tough for her now. She turned  
towards me and ran, hiding behind my leg.  
'No problem, Star.' I told her. Bindi would be able to handle him. I grabbed her  
pokeball. I knew she didn't have any experience in battle, but she could do it.  
'Let's go, Bindi!' I called, tossing her ball in the air. She came out in a white light.  
'Vu vu (what now)?' She asked me.  
'Battle time.' I stated. She looked up at the Pidgeotto.  
'Think you can handle him?'  
'Vuii (know it).'  
'Well then, Quick Attack!' Bindi put on a burst of speed. She jumped at one tree,  
bouncing to another one. She got as high as she could, then jumped up at the  
Pidgeotto. He moved as he saw her coming, and she didn't get a hit in. She grabbed  
out quickly, holding onto his leg. She didn't want to fall from this height.  
'Pidgeot!' He yelled angrily, pecking at Bindi with his sharp beak. Bindi still wasn't  
going to let go.  
'Vuii!' She yelled as he continued pecking at her.  
'Bindi!' I yelled, worried for my friend. 'Focus Energy!' Bindi glowed brightly. She  
was powering up. The Pidgeotto was shocked, and he shook his leg violently, trying to  
get her away.  
'Tackle!' I called. Pulling all her strength together, Bindi pushed herself up and  
rammed Pidgeotto in the stomach with her head. He was winded and he dropped  
altitude.  
'Tackle!' I caled again. Bindi jumped up and hit Pidgeotto towards the ground with  
her shoulder. He slammed to the ground with the force of the attack. Bindi landed next  
to him on her feet. Pidgeotto got up slowly.  
'Bite!' I shouted to Bindi. She raced towards her opponent again, latching onto his  
wing with her jaws.  
'Pidgee!' He shouted, surprised. He shook Bindi off by flapping his wings. He floated  
into the sky again.  
'Keep him on the ground!' I told Bindi. He had the advantage when he was up high.  
She used Sand Attack to blind him and he came back to the ground. After such a long  
battle, Pidgeotto still wasn't giving up.  
'Let's finish this!' I called to Bindi. 'Use your strongest attack!' Bindi didn't have to  
think about it. She glowed for a second, focusing her power again. She then sped  
towards Pidgeotto. She slammed him into another tree with a super strong  
Take-Down. He slupped down and fainted.  
'Yes!' I exclaimed. Just the pokeball now. I picked the pokeball I had used before off  
my belt again and tossed it at the fainted bird pokemon.  
'Go, Pokeball!' I shouted. This time the ball hit Pidgeotto and he was sucked inside in  
a red light. The ball shook once, then was still.  
'Yes!' I ran over to the tree and grapped the ball. 'I caught Pidgeotto!' I cheered.  
'Vuiii!' Bindi chorused. I picked her up and gave her a hug.  
'You're the best, Bindi!' I cheered. I felt a tap on my leg, and I looked down to see  
Star.  
'Cleff...' She said quietly, obviously disappointed that she couldn't do more in the  
battle. I placed Bindi on the ground and picked Star up instead.  
'You were great too.' I told her. 'You'll have another chance to battle, don't worry.'  
'Clef clef!' She chirpped. I laughed.  
'We should continue to the League.' I told my two pokemon. 'Pidgeotto needs a  
Pokemon Center, so do you guys.' I smiled.  
'Plus, it's probably more comfortable to stay at the Center than i is to sleep on the  
ground!'  
My pokemon agreed.  
'Let's go then!' 


	5. Chapter 5

'Are we nearly there yet?' I asked. Melanie laughed.  
'You're as bad as Bindi!' She told me, jokingly. 'Well, we're nearly there anyway. You  
can have a rest when we reach the Pokemon Center.' I was relived to hear that!  
'Great! All this walking is making me tired.' I told her in a groan. Mel laughed again.  
'How's that when I'm the one who's walking!' She asked.  
'Well, I would walk, but it's so hard on my tiny little feet.' I said, making up an excuse  
quickly. It was so much more relaxing sitting on Melanie's shoulder while we went  
from place to place.  
'Besides, I need to save my energy in case we see anymore pokemon!'  
'Hey, you're too little to battle anyway!' My trainer joked. I put my nose in the air.  
'Picking on those smaller than you is just being a coward.' I stated. Melanie giggled.  
'You're so cute!' She taunted. I ignored her.  
'Hey look!' Melanie shouted suddenly. 'It looks like we made it to Clouded Town!'  
Clouded Town? That must be the name of the town where this Pokemon Center thing  
was. A sudden excitement filled me.  
'What are we waiting for then?' I shouted.  
  
(P.O.V. Change)  
  
Something special must of been happening in Clouded Town the day we arrived - the  
streets were almost too packed to move. I returned Star to her Pokeball while I found  
the way to the Pokemon Center. I didn't want her getting lost in the crowd.  
After they were healed, I recalled them and walked back into the streets. Just down the  
road was the Clouded Town Pokemon Gym. I wouldn't be going there yet though, it  
was one of the last gyms trainers were to visit before going to the league. I followed  
the crowd of people thronging through the streets as best I could. They all appeared to  
be going the same way - into the end of town.  
Walking was hard - hundreds of people were in Clouded Town. Probably because of  
the Pokemon Festival I had heard about. Being pushed along, I of course didn't even  
notice that one of my Pokeballs had slipped from my belt. It bounced along the ground  
and was kicked to the edge of the sidewalk, eventually laying forgotten on the  
pavement....  
  
As the crowd began thinning out, I was finally able to walk around freely. I walked  
around for a bit with Bindi at my side. We looked at all the novelties and showbags in  
the stalls, and I bought fairy floss from a candy stall, which Bindi happily finished when  
I had eaten enough.  
As we walked, a strangers voice suddenly became heard. Someone was shouting -  
trying to get the attention of people in the crowd.  
'Never before seen pokemon! Your chance to battle with the best! Great training tips  
for the beginners!' The man was shouting.  
He was standing in front of a large tent, which I noticed had a large poster at the  
entrance.  
'C'mon.' I said to Bindi, walking over to take a look.  
Examining the poster, it looked as if there was going to be a show. "Meet some of the  
world's top trainers" it said, "Newly discovered pokemon".  
'Wow!' I said, 'Maybe we should check it out!'  
'Vu vuu! (Let's go!)' Bindi agreed.  
  
Entering the tent, we saw that it wasn't exactly a show, but more a tournament. Two  
people were battling already - an man who looked to be in his early twenties, and a boy  
who was about my age, thirteen. The man was using a Beedrill, the boy, a Growlithe.  
'Extreme Speed!' The boy yelled.  
The Growlithe was almost too fast to be seen. A blur raced at the man's Beedrill, but  
Beedrill quickly glowed light blue with Focus Energy. Growlithe's physical attack was  
simply reflected by the energy, and he landed on his back on the ground with a thud.  
As he pulled himself up, the man had already ordered Beedrill to use Twineedle.  
Beedrill flew towards Growlithe with his two stinger-like arms stretching out at his  
opponent. Growlithe wasn't standing up quick enough to move away, and he was hit  
with the attack. Growlithe slammed to the ground again, looking too weak to keep  
fighting.  
'Finish it with Faint Attack!' The man yelled at Beedrill.  
Beedrill obeyed and disappeared momentarily. Growlithe looked around, trying to  
sense Beedrill. Growlithe was on his feet now, looking determined to battle.  
'Roar!' His owner yelled.  
Growlithe took a quick breath and Roared loudly. I shuddered at the sound. Beedrill  
was obviously distracted by the sound as well, because he reappeared. Growlithe's  
owner took his chance and called out Growlithe's next move.  
'Flamethrower!'  
Growlithe opened his mouth wide and fire immediately erupted from his throat.  
Beedrill, who was still startled by the Roar attack, couldn't move, and the string of  
flames washed over him. Beedrill was now looking as bad as Growlithe had.  
Growlithe, however, seemed to of regained some energy in the excitement of the  
battle.  
'Flame Wheel!' The boy yelled.  
Growlithe started glowing fiery red. Flames burst up at his sides. They formed into  
strands and curled around Growlithe, spinning circles around him.  
'GROWL!' Growlithe howled as the flames grew. He rushed at Beedrill with the speed  
of an Agility technique, and Beedrill didn't have time to dodge this move either.  
Growlithe slammed into his foe and the flames burst straight from Growlithe and hung  
to Beedrill, making him finally hit the ground. The flames subsided and Beedrill lay  
fainted on the ground.  
The man who had been using Beedrill, recalled him to his pokeball. He surprisingly  
didn't look angry or annoyed at his loss. He simply crossed the field to shake the boy's  
hand. They said a few words to each other, but as I was now sitting in the stands, I  
couldn't hear.  
The boy withdrew Growlithe and sat back in the stands. The man however, stayed  
standing in the field.  
'I shall take one more challenger.' He called to everyone in the stands - the seats were  
almost filled. 'Anyone who wishes to battle me, may do so.'  
He stood, waiting for someone to stand up. I just couldn't resist.  
'I will!' I shouted, jumping from my seat and running down the steps onto the battling  
field.  
'Alright.' The man replied. On the field, I could see the man was very good looking.  
He had short blonde hair.  
'I am Jarron, a top trainer from the Ekunda League.' He told me, holding out a hand  
which I shook. 'You seem determined enough.' He continued. 'Determination is a  
great asset for a trainer. You choose the rules.'  
'3 on 3.' I stated firmly, taking a quick glance at Bindi, who was standing at my feet.  
'Very well.' Said Jarron. 'Let us begin.'  
He crossed the battling field swiftly, and waited for me to draw out my pokemon. I  
knew perfectly who I would use. I reached to my belt to grab Star's pokeball.  
'Huh?' I said quietly, feeling only air.  
'Vu vuii vu? (What is it?)' Bindi asked.  
'Star's Pokeball.' I whispered. 'It's not here.'  
'Vu! (What!)'  
'It was here before. I know I picked it up from the Pokemon Center.'  
'What's going on?' A voice asked.  
Jarron had crossed back over to where I was standing.  
'Well?' He continued impatiently.  
'Nothing.' I replied. I looked at Bindi.  
'Let's go.' I mumbled.  
'What are you doing?' Jarron called as I ran back up the steps.  
I didn't answer him, I just ran from the tent. I felt every person watch me carefully as I  
escaped. Panic filled me. What had happened? Where was Star now?  
'Vu vui vuii vi vu vui? (What are we going to do?)' Bindi asked, a look of worry  
etched over her face as well.  
'I don't know.' I replied. 


	6. Chapter 6

Melanie and Bindi stood outside the tent. Melanie was trying to think quickly. How  
was she going to find Star? She heard a voice.  
'Hey!'  
Someone was running after her. She turned to see who it was, and saw the boy who  
had been battling Jarron in the tent. He stopped right in front of her to catch his breath.  
'Do you want something?' Melanie asked him as he straightened up  
'No. I just wondered why you ran from the tent so quickly.' He replied.  
'Oh....' Melanie was wondering how to phrase her problem. She didn't really want to  
make anything big of Star's disappearance.  
'I just remembered something. There's no problem.'  
'Oh, alright.' He said, looking mildly embarrassed.  
We were silent for a moment.  
'I'm Ryan.'  
The boy held out his hand just like Jarron had done.  
'Melanie.' Melanie said, shaking his hand, before drawing it away quickly.  
'I'm sorry, I'm really in a hurry. I better go.' She said.  
'Okay. Bye then.'  
'Seeya. And thanks.'  
Melanie smiled quickly then looked down at Bindi, who looked back. They turned  
away from Ryan and walked quickly away through the crowds.  
'Vu vuii vu (He seemed nice).' Bindi said to Melanie, jumping onto her shoulder as  
they walked.  
'What's that supposed to mean?' Melanie said defensively.  
'Vuii vu vivi vu vuii vu vui (Maybe you should of let him help).' Bindi answered.  
'Oh.' Said Melanie, sounding surprised. She blushed slightly, but Bindi overlooked it.  
'Vu vui vui vi vu vu (We do need some help).' She pointed out. Melanie looked  
thoughtful for a moment.  
'I've got an idea!' She gasped, starting to run so abruptly that Bindi nearly fell off her  
shoulder.  
Melanie ran to a part of the festival grounds that was cleared of people. She reached to  
her pokeball belt.  
'Come out, Pidgeotto!' She called, tossing his ball into the air. The unnamed Pidgeotto  
burst from the pokeball in a white light. Melanie's pokemon had already been  
associated at the Pokemon Center.  
'Pidgeotto! Find Star for me! Come back to the Pokemon Center!' Melanie yelled up  
to her newest pokemon. Pidgeotto understood, and with a loud "PIDGEEE!" He had  
swooped away and begun his search.  
'Let's wait at the Pokemon Center.' Melanie said quietly to Bindi.  
  
------------  
  
Star was huddled up against the side wall of a big building in a sort of alleyway,  
watching the hundreds of feet of the people who were walking down the street,  
unaware that she was sitting there, lost. Star was very frightened. She didn't like being  
by herself. It was only like that before Melanie had found her. After her parents had  
been killed. Thinking about this only made Star feel more alone than ever. She hoped  
Melanie would find her soon. Or Nurse Joy, or anyone.  
Somebody did come, but not somebody nice. A group of four boys who all looked like  
pokemon trainers appeared, obviously up to no good. They noticed Star at once.  
'Look, it's a pokemon!' One of them said.  
'Should we catch it?' Said another.  
'Nah.' Said the toughest looking boy. 'It's just a baby, it's probably weak.'  
'Weaklings like that shouldn't be allowed.' Said the last boy.  
'Let's get rid of it then.' Said the tough boy with a nasty smile, and they each pulled  
out a pokeball and threw it. A Charmeleon, Nidorino, Marowak and Sandslash  
appeared between Star and the boys with a flash of whie light.  
Star cowered against the wall. She didn't have the strength to fight four strong  
pokemon like these.  
'Get it!' The tough boy yelled. 


End file.
